Demons' Dance
by Nystallia
Summary: Lizzie has a new friend, Lacie! But this young girl isn't as mysterious as her young butler DuValle Penham. He seems to be hiding a lot more than anyone could think... SebbyOC don't like it don't have to read it ;  - please review
1. First Encounter

**This might end up as a Seb/OC or something... I'm not so sure since I haven't gotten the whole plot in my head yet and this story kinda wrote itself, but I'm thinking about it. :3**

* * *

><p>"You know what to do…" said a boy's voice in the darkness. His body no more than a shadow as he sat on a throne-like chair. Amongst the shadows cast by the ever so little moonlight, a voice that sounded like it was covered in darkness itself replied.<p>

"Yes…my master…"

_**In the Phantomhive Manor…**_

As usual the household was never boring in the Phantomhive Manor. Everything was always so lively and as usual one of the three servants had caused a certain butler to have an increased number of chores to do. This time a certain "chef" had caused yet another explosion during another attempt to "cook". Nonetheless this ended up with Sebastian scolding him. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and saw that he still had time to fix this mess. _Of course something like this would happen… _the butler thought. The entire household of course was preparing to welcome guests.

It wasn't long until a carriage had slowly came into view. Sebastian had dressed his master and the two of them were waiting outside the mansion for the arrival of none other than Miss Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. Once she'd arrived she could not help but run towards Ciel and give him a big hug.

"Lizzie!" Ciel said in annoyance. He had one hand trying to pull her away and the other flailing for help.

"Ciel! Did you miss me?" She began saying before she began babbling on and on about silly nonsense. But much to both Ciel's and Sebastian's surprise there was more than just Paula and Elizabeth sitting inside the carriage. There was also little long haired blonde girl and a young man seated.

"Lizzie, who did you bring this time?" Ciel asked her. Lizzie merely smiled and said in reply.

"A young friend of mine that I met during one of my tea parties. She's really cute! Her name rhymes with mine too! …But she also brought her butler since her brother is pretty protective of her." Lizzie said, explaining it as best as she could. Sebastian held out his hand and the young girl took it, gently stepping out of the carriage. She was no more than 3 feet tall. Paula came out after her, while the young girl's butler came out soon after. The young butler had long dark brown hair, long enough that it reached just above his waist. It was tied with a black ribbon, he wore a strange combination of clothes. A white coat worn on top of a black dress shirt, his tie was white and a few gold chains were placed decoratively across his chest. What caught most peoples' attention was his pale blue eyes that could almost count as silver.

"DuValle…" The little girl said as she ran to the man and hugged his coat from behind him. She hid her face and only took a little peek when Lizzie called her name.

"Lacie! This is my fiancé Ciel~" Lizzie said as she made a gesture as if she was presenting Ciel towards an audience. Ciel looked at her and that only made the girl hide herself. Her butler sighed to himself before lowering himself quite a bit and whispered to the girl, Lacie. Lacie looked at her butler with uncertainty but she soon crept out from behind him and curtsied.

"I-I'm Lacie Jane Katherine Gillian…i-it's a pleasure to meet you." She said shyly. Her butler straightened his posture and bowed as well.

"I am the Gillian family's butler, DuValle Penham." DuValle held out his hand towards Sebastian for a handshake. Sebastian calmly shook his hand before welcoming everyone into the Phantomhive mansion…

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I had a hard time finding a last name for Duvalle =.= but anyways I just wanted to see if this would come to anyone's interest :3 Please review ^ u ^'' I don't think this story should really be posted if it were not needed... 3: ¬_¬||<strong>


	2. DuValle's Secret

"Lacie," Lizzie called out, "we're having tea in the garden! Are you coming?"

Lacie who was still hiding behind her butler's legs looked up at DuValle. The butler nodded his head and smiled, Lacie looked at Lizzie and nodded her head as well.

"Please come this way." Sebastian said with a smile. Lacie was startled by the sudden interruption but Gillian nudged her forward.

"I'm sure that all will be well milady. Now go have fun, I will take care of your luggage. If anything does happen please feel free to tell Ms. Lizzie I'm sure you will find this trip quite enjoyable. Your brother would want you to enjoy yourself as well." Lacie glanced at Sebastian and decided to trust him as she followed the straight path Sebastian directed her to.

"You seem to know your mistress quite well." Sebastian said. DuValle smiled politely.

"Yes, I've been serving both the young master and mistress for 2 years now. Ms. Lacie is easily frightened but in time she will get comfortable with you all. Now I hope you don't mind, but where will my mistress be staying in the manor?" Sebastian smiled as well.

"Right this way."

_**In the garden…**_

"Lacie! Here have some of this!" Lizzie said as she passed Lacie a plate of cookies. Lacie quietly took a cookie.

"…Thank…you." She said softly. Lizzie smiled.

"Ciel! Did you hear that? Lacie spoke without DuValle around!" Lizzie said with joy.

"Lizzie, don't scare her. She's probably not used to it." Ciel said calmly as he drank his tea. Lacie looked around to see if DuValle was anywhere near her.

"Milady please don't worry he's fixing your luggage. He should be back soon." Sebastian said quietly. Lacie jumped at Sebastian's voice but she relaxed after hearing that DuValle would be back in a short while. Within a few minutes DuValle was reunited with Lacie and she was able to talk with more confidence. When the sky had gotten dark, signaling that it would rain, they all made their way inside and decided to retreat to their rooms.

"Lacie! Let's go play dress up together in my room! I have a lot of things that would look really cute on you!" Lizzie exclaimed. Lacie who was getting more confident smiled and agreed. DuValle looked at her and bowed knowing that he would have no right to disturb his mistress during a game of dress up. He excused himself and decided to help in the kitchen where he felt he could be more useful.

"Please do not do anything rash." DuValle heard Sebastian saying through a crack in the kitchen door. He was scolding servants. DuValle shrugged before stepping into the kitchen. Sebastian looked at him quickly with an angry face but soon relaxed.

"DuValle-san is there anything you need?" Sebastian asked calmly. DuValle smiled back and replied.

"Ah, Sebastian-san, would you mind if I use your kitchen during our stay? I wanted to help even if only to cook meals, if you don't mind, as a thank you for your hospitality." DuValle said with a kind and gentle voice. So gentle that the servants relaxed even when they were in the middle of a lecture from Sebastian. Sebastian smiled back.

"I don't mind so long as you keep this place clean and undamaged. So long as you don't mind I'd like to join you in cooking today." Sebastian said. DuValle kept a smiling face and began asking some questions about where some of the kitchen utensils were. Sebastian answered quickly while preparing the main course; he left DuValle to the desserts.

"How long have you been working here Sebastian-san?" DuValle asked while beating some eggs.

"Well I've been here for as long as the young master has been here." Sebastian said he himself was busy cooking away. While DuValle was cooking Sebastian noticed something quite "off" about him. Although DuValle seemed to be such a well-trained butler and gentleman there was something feminine about him especially in the kitchen. Sebastian noticed the very small sound of humming… it was barely audible but you could hear it clearly if you listened hard enough. At first Sebastian paid no mind to it but as DuValle began to decorate the cake he'd just made the humming became clearer.

"DuValle-san…I'm simply curious, why wasn't a maid sent with you and your mistress? Surely your mistress must need someone to dress her?" Sebastian asked trying to make sure that his speculations were correct. DuValle had just finished decorating the cake and stood up straight.

"Ah, my mistress feels better dressing herself. Her mother had taught her how a long time ago. That was of course when they experienced bankruptcy." DuValle said, trying to be careful not to reveal too much information. Before Sebastian could say any more DuValle excused himself saying that he had to change his clothes because a stain had formed when he found that one of the trays seemed to have been burned on the side. Sebastian watched as DuValle left the kitchen his eyebrow arched. There was much more to their two new visitors that they had not known about…


	3. The Demoness' Pet

DuValle Penham, a bright and young butler was now in his room. He looked around cautiously and locked the door. He closed the curtains and when he was sure that no one could see him, he took off his coat making sure that it was laid down on the bed perfectly. He pulled the string off of his hair and his long dark brown hair slightly curled on his waist. DuValle heard a little sound hit the window. But he paid no mind to it. As he unbuttoned his shirt a few bandages could be seen and when his shirt was completely off the strings of a corset hung off of his back. His pants slowly dissolved and a dark shadow seemed to wrap around his and soon he wore a long dark gown, one that seemed to be made out of darkness itself. It was a gown made for a demoness that controlled the shadows. DuValle was no male that much was certain.

With a flick of her finger her hair turned gold and her eyes were red. DuValle was a demoness taking orders from a young master just like Sebastian was. DuValle hummed the tune again. Out from her shadow came a dark and black dragon-like animal. It rested quietly on her lap. She petted it quietly while singing… The little dragon creature dropped a little gold coin on DuValle's lap and purred slightly until it fell asleep on her lap. DuValle looked at the coin and smiled, she hummed softly not noticing the pair of red eyes peeking through a tiny slit in the curtains. Sebastian was watching her every move…

"DuValle! DuValle!" shouted the voice of young lady Lacie. DuValle stood up and the dragon-like creature coiled itself around her neck and formed a necklace with a dragon pendant. In an instant DuValle was dressed in her butler outfit and she was ready to go back in service to her young mistress. She came out of her room with a gentle smile, her hair was once again a dark brown and she came out with a better imitation of a male personality.

"Milady, has there been any problems?" She asked with a smile. Lacie smiled back at her.

"DuValle do you think it's possible for onii-chan to visit? I really want him to meet my new friends here." Lacie said. She was a lot more confident than before.

"I will inform the young master as soon as I can milady." DuValle said with a deep bow. Before the two could discuss it any further they were interrupted by the arrival of Sebastian. Sebastian bowed before he announced that dinner was ready in the dining area. He led them there in silence as he was observing the movements of DuValle Penham.

"Lacie! Come! Sit with me!" Lady Elizabeth said with a wide smile. Lacie gladly obliged and sat beside her while talking about dresses and other girly things. On one end of the table sat Ciel Phantomhive who ate quietly with what you could call a gentle smile. DuValle stood at the side as what was expected of the servants to do. Sebastian served the food carefully explaining in detail what each meal was. As he finished he neared his master and whispered something in Ciel's ears. Ciel's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. He slowly turned to look at DuValle who was standing silently.

"Ciel! Won't you come with us and play one of your board games for a bit before bedtime? …Ciel? Ciel?" asked Lizzie. But it took a while for Ciel to reply. The rest of the night passed by quite quickly. Eventually both Lacie and Lizzie were sent to bed. Ciel stood by his window in his bedroom. He watched as the wind blew past the trees and made little howling sounds through the night. Sebastian came into his master's bedroom, as he would normally do.

"What do you think they're up to, Sebastian?" Ciel asked still staring out of the window.

"Their intentions are not yet clear to me, young master. But I believe it would be better to keep them under close surveillance until their visit is over." Sebastian humbly replied. Ciel made a slight noise that told Sebastian that his master was in agreement. As Ciel was about to head toward his bed he caught a glance of a dark black shadow moving through the gardens and out into the forest.

"Sebastian they must be making their move. Follow them!" Ciel shouted almost loud enough to wake the two young mistresses in the mansion. Sebastian bowed and replied.

"Yes my lord..."

* * *

><p>Okay so this one had me editing for a long long time... ¬.¬ I read it again and again specially the first few parts. So yeah DuValle is a demoness but she isn't succubus. I tried not to make that mistake ^_^ heehees. At first she was supposedly sitting down in just her corset and underwear but then when I wrote something like "he took off his pants" it sounded weird...doesn't it? O.o So I changed it... if the part where the gown forms is still weird to you please tell me by either sending me a message or review and tell me about it. ^_^ Thanks for reading this part. I think I'm in the mood to continue this one so I'm going to go write up chapter 4 ;)<p> 


	4. Shadow's Prey

Sebastian was quick in movement. He followed the shadow silently without ever losing it in his sight. The shadow stopped in the middle of the forest. Sebastian hid himself behind a tree careful not to be seen or heard. The shadow, which was only just a thick fog slowly formed into the dragon-like creature of DuValle. Sebastian saw it clearly, it was indeed a dragon, but it had the ability to change its size and shape. What he'd seen on DuValle's lap was only the size of cat but what he saw now was two times as tall as a man. It was a dragon of shadows; so long as shadows exist so would the dragon. It hissed like a snake in the night waiting for someone.

_It must be waiting for its Mistress, DuValle… _thought Sebastian as he lay against the tree. The dragon sniffed around and it came upon the tree Sebastian lay on. It hissed and growled loudly until the snap of someone's fingers came ringing into both the dragon's and Sebastian's ears. The dragon turned to look at his mistress. There stood DuValle Penham… she was dressed in her dark black gown and her hair was once again it's normal golden color. Had she not have worn such a dark outfit she could be easily mistaken for an innocent girl.

DuValle took out the golden coin from earlier out of her pocket. Its owner had been recently murdered the night before. You could guess who or more particularly **what **killed him. DuValle snapped the coin in two. She threw it into the air and as it landed with a soft clink a dark blue mist rose from it and the dragon breathed it in.

"It seems that our young master still believes that this household has something to do with their bankruptcy… Diara," DuValle paused and took out a long blue ribbon, "our master believes that this ribbon belongs to the daughter of one of conspirators… kill them, our master wishes them dead."

DuValle allowed the dragon to smell the ribbon. When DuValle dropped the ribbon to the ground both dragon and ribbon fell into a dark shadow and raced quickly away from the estate. DuValle took a look around her, the wind howled and blew her hair to the side. As she was about to make her way back to the household something caught her eye. Amongst the shadows and the sounds of the rustling leaves she could hear the small sound of someone's breath. Her face turned dark and she seemed to be smiling.

"And who is it that dares listen in on my conversation?" DuValle said. Sebastian stood silently knowing that should he reveal himself now he would ruin his chances of learning more. Luckily for him someone unexpected revealed herself. It was the young mistress Lacie.

"DuValle…I couldn't sleep again…" Lacie said rubbing her eyes with a few tears beginning to form. DuValle looked at her and relaxed.

"Milady, you shouldn't go out alone at night." She said coming closer to the young mistress.

"But you weren't there when I opened my eyes. You know how much I hate being alone." Lacie said, she was already sobbing. DuValle began humming the same tune again. Lacie stopped sobbing and looked into DuValle's eyes soon Lacie fell asleep in her arms. DuValle didn't stop humming as she carried Lacie towards the mansion quickly disappearing into the dark shadows of the forest…

_**The next day…**_

DuValle was tying the knots of her corset when a knock came upon the door. She cleared her throat and answered in a "man's" voice.

"Who is it?" The person seemed to have opened a pocket watch.

"It's Sebastian, I'd like to inform you that my young master and lady Elizabeth wishes to go on a trip with your mistress. Would you mind extending your trip?" Sebastian said politely. DuValle finished tying her corset and put on her shirt and coat. As she was tying her now dark brown hair she opened the door to find Sebastian standing with a smile.

"So long as the young mistress doesn't mind I would be happy to extend our trip. But I would first like to talk to the young master on the telephone. Would that be alright?" DuValle asked. Sebastian smiled and led the way to the telephone. Sebastian left saying that he had to prepare breakfast (which he had already done earlier) and listened in on the conversation, but DuValle was smart enough to avoid any talk of "private" matters. By the time the conversation had ended Sebastian still had no leads whatsoever. Instead he was left to think of plans on how to find out what DuValle's tactics really were…

After breakfast was served Lacie and Lizzie decided to spend time in the gardens to play. They seemed to enjoy the nice sunny day. Lizzie's maid went along and chased after them too. But DuValle stood in silence observing her mistress and Sebastian observed her as well. Later on in the evening everyone was preparing their bags and packing up. They were to leave early the next day for London. It was really Lizzie's idea after all she wanted to make sure that Lacie had a lot of new cute clothes that would suit her perfectly. Just as everyone was about to go to bed a notice arrived for Ciel. It brought news of a series murder attacks in London, the targets were mostly underground dealers and some of the aristocrats in London. Ciel looked at Sebastian with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sebastian keep a close eye on them especially in London. We still don't know what they're planning but I have no doubt that they are involved in these murder incidents." Ciel said. Sebastian bowed and left his master in the bedroom. As he was heading towards his own room he heard a swift sound move past him. It was the dragon... _it must have finished its job..._ Sebastian thought. As Sebastian continued to his room to do the rest of his duties he heard DuValle humming...

_Perhaps the best way I can learn their tactics would be to befriend the young butler..._Sebastian thought to himself. After all he was quite the charm when it came to women... how hard could it be to sneak into this demoness' heart?

* * *

><p>:D YAY! More mystery~ :) When I thought about the "charm with women" part I thought more about Grell and that nun... Maybe the romance will begin but I don't know yet~ Until the next chapter~~~ :3<p> 


	5. Her Hunting Grounds

"Lacie sit with me!" Lizzie shouted a she spun around in circles before she hopped on into the carriage. Lacie giggled and went into the carriage.

"Huh? Where's DuValle going to sit?" Lacie asked when she realized that 4 people had already occupied the seats. DuValle appeared by the window and smiled at her mistress.

"Don't worry milady. I will be seated in the front with Sebastian-san." She said. Lacie looked at her and smiled. DuValle walked towards the front only to find Sebastian holding his hand out to her. DuValle looked at his hand like it was disgusting. "Sebastian-san I can climb up by myself."

"Nevertheless I am simply offering my hand to help you up. Will you not accept it?" DuValle looked at Sebastian's hand again, she took it and Sebastian helped her up to her seat.

As they traveled to London DuValle was wondering why Sebastian was starting to seem too polite to her. When they arrived at Ciel's "home" in London Sebastian helped DuValle carry even Lacie's things. DuValle would only stare at him blankly when he took them from her. After they finished unpacking Lacie, Lizzie, Ciel, and Lizzie's maid went to one of the entertainment rooms. The two girls played their normal games as usual while Ciel was reading some letters and notices. The two butlers were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Sebastian-san please leave preparing the main course to me this time…" DuValle said calmly. She already had her apron on and her sleeves folded up; Sebastian patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Alright then, but I hope you don't mind me observing." DuValle tucked one of her bangs behind her ear and nodded. As usual she would ask where the utensils were.

Sebastian watched her every move. This time DuValle made no humming sound, all you could hear was the sound of food being chopped, soups boiling, and all those that you would hear in a normal kitchen. Although Sebastian said he would only observe at certain times Sebastian would advise and even help DuValle. She found it really odd but thought that maybe this was just how Sebastian acted around people he was close to. She shrugged it off and continued cooking. When the dinner preparations were finished the two of them set the dinner tables and just when Sebastian planned on "cornering" DuValle, Lizzie's maid, Paula, interrupted.

"DuValle-san, Lacie says she needs you to help fix her hair." Paula said with a smile. DuValle excused herself and left, leaving Paula to help Sebastian prepare that Sebastian kindly rejected.

"Milady, it's me DuValle." She said right after she knocked on her mistress' door. When she opened the door she found Lacie fumbling around with hairpins.

"DuValle," Lacie shouted with teary eyes, "No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to fix it like you do…" DuValle took hold of a brush and began fixing her mistress' hair. It wasn't long before they were all called to dinner.

As dinner was starting everyone noticed that DuValle was missing. Lacie didn't seem to mind. She told everyone that DuValle needed some rest so she was taking a walk in town. Sebastian's eyes seemed to widen at this. His plans of becoming "closer" to her seemed to go downhill. A series of images ran through his head, images of what he thought would happen tonight, and all of them seemed to dissolve into thin air…

DuValle was walking into London, searching for one of her targets. She could have sent her pet but that wouldn't be as much fun to her. So slowly DuValle sniffed out her target… her target was easy prey it was a rich, old, and fat man who indulged himself in women and pleasure. She found her target making his way into a prostitution house. _This is just too easy…_ DuValle said as she licked her lip. She walked into the prostitution house in male form, many of the women had their gowns falling apart. Some of them began clinging on to her but she simply walked past them. Her target was up a flight of stairs, but no one would let her in unless she took one of them. DuValle grabbed the nearest one to her and the woman clung onto her arm. DuValle climbed up the stairs and chose a room right beside her target's.

"So… what brings such a well-dressed gentleman like you to a place like this?" Asked the woman that DuValle had grabbed earlier. She sat on the readily made bed with her legs crossed and seemed to be eagerly waiting. DuValle looked at the woman with her demonic red eyes and the woman fell asleep on the bed.

"Women like you disgust me." DuValle said as she took control of the shadows and turned into her female form. She looked into a mirror and her lips turned blood red. DuValle walked out of the room and opened the door where her target was. The old man had two women already in their bare corsets and loose skirts. All of them stopped while the old man smiled like a fool.

"I suppose they sent you here to join us. You must be new…such a pretty face too." The old man said to DuValle. DuValle smirked and walked towards him. With a snap of her fingers the two women were being choked by shadows and the old man shouted in terror. A shadow wrapped itself around the old man's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Ssshhh… You wouldn't want to cause any trouble now would you?" DuValle said with a smile. She laughed as she sat herself down on the bed where the two women were choking. The shadow around the old man's mouth loosened itself and rested on the shoulders of the old man.

"W-w-what do you w-w-want from me?" The old man said, the fear in his voice rang into DuValle's ears… she smiled.

"Oh I want nothing from someone like you. I simply carry out my master's orders. If I'm right you were one of the men that conspired against the Elerine family is that right?" The shadow around the old man's neck tightened its grip.

"Th-that…was a…long…time… ag-go…" The old man said, barely breathing. DuValle's shadows let go of the two women and the two fainted on the bed.

"Well then old man. Do you then admit what you've done?" DuValle said as a dragon came on her lap to rest.

"…Yes…I do…now please…let me go…" DuValle stood up and in a flash was looking at the old man straight in the eye.

"I'm afraid that my master has ordered your punishment to be one of unforgettable pain. He says, 'to the man who ordered my death, let him be stabbed a thousand times just as he did to my father…'" the old man looked at DuValle and just before the shadows stabbed him in one go, he spoke the name of DuValle's master…

"V-v-vail… forgive…m-"

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...Vail was a name I randomly chose in one of those name websites ^^ But I thought that I wanted it to be said in a Japanese accent :) like Va-eel - something like that :) Hope you liked it :) Oh and umm I suck at fighting scenes so if the scene where DuValle murders and threatens the old geezer seem lame and rushed feel free to message me or something :) <strong>

**Oh and I'll try to put up the 6th chapter soon :D Thanks for all those who added this story to their story subscription and also to those who reviewed this :)**


	6. Making His Move

**^^ I'm really sorry that this chapter was really late! Too many things were going on at school so I barely had any time to get all my ideas together TT ^ TT sorry! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

As soon as the first ray of sunlight passed through the mountains Sebastian was working on his duties. He wanted to make sure that he would have enough free time to spend with DuValle. But as he was decorating the desserts he saw DuValle through the kitchen window walking around. _What is she doing now? _Sebastian quickly finished the decorations and went out to greet her.

"DuValle-san…" Sebastian said quietly behind her. She turned around with a quick smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, Sebastian-san good morning." She said with barely any emotion. Her arms were folded and she was tapping her right foot on the ground impatiently.

"DuValle-san, are you, by any chance, waiting for someone?" Sebastian said with an arched brow.

"No, I'm just trying to relax." _And you aren't helping… _DuValle thought. She was after all waiting for her pet to return after finishing its own job. Just as she was deep in thought Sebastian noticed a quick movement from the corner of his eye. _I see… so she was waiting for her pet._

"I was hoping for your help with something in the kitchen. Would you mind?" Sebastian said with a somewhat gentle smirk. DuValle gave a fake smile her hands still crossed in front of her chest.

"I will be right there. I'm just catching some fresh air, I need only a second." DuValle said with her fake smile still plastered onto her face. Sebastian turned around and heard a silent sound of rustling, almost like the sound of the wind, and when he turned to look DuValle was there, still smiling. But her shadow was a lot darker now. Sebastian smirked once more before walking slowly back into the kitchen waiting for DuValle to catch up with him. She caught up rather quickly.

"Have you relaxed enough?" Sebastian asked shooting a quick glance at her from his right side. DuValle walked with a certain elegant aura. Not to mention that the distance between them was quite small. There was a faint scent of perfume on her, a very womanly scent.

"Yes, I believe so. What help would you need in the kitchen? I heard cooking noises in there, I would believe that you would be done with all the food preparations." DuValle said gently and a little too masculine, Sebastian stopped his feet and turned to look at her. His red eyes gleamed their brilliant blood red tint.

"Well I am done with the food preparations, I just need help setting the table and I would like you to check if the food is suitable for your mistress." DuValle looked a little surprised, almost as if she found his eyes dazzling when she caught herself staring into them. She released her gaze from his eyes and found herself tugging at her gloves. Before clearing her throat and replying…

"Very well."

* * *

><p><em>The dining room…<em>

The dining room was spectacularly quaint. DuValle had no trouble in trying to make it look suitable for her mistress. It was white and there were already white roses in a tiny vase. DuValle compared it to her mistress' country home. Similar, but instead of a white room it would've been painted with a creamy butter color with smooth cedar floor tiles. The London Phantomhive manor seemed just as cozy. DuValle completely forgot of Sebastian's presence and found herself staring out the window to view the lush green trees that decorated the manor. She also played around with a loose thread from the table cloth. Sebastian came closer to her.

"It seems that the tablecloth is a little bit ruined…" Sebastian said, DuValle suddenly breaking from her trance.

"Uh…well yes. Where could I get another?" DuValle said surprised that she actually zoned out. Sebastian touched her hand and DuValle froze. "Sebastian-san?"

"Perhaps you're experiencing dizziness from our travel. You seem unwell, DuValle-san." Sebastian said in a strangely seductive way. DuValle suddenly felt warm, she pulled her hand away.

"Perhaps, I'll go ahead an wake up my mistress. She should be awake at this hour." As she made her way to the door there was a sudden movement and all of a sudden she was facing Sebastian with her back against the door and his hand on the wall right beside her.

"I believe your mistress wouldn't be awake at the first few signs of dawn…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it guys. Exams are coming up over here and that's when all these ideas came up in my head. I felt like writing it again XD Yay! :D Vacation's coming up soon and I hope I can get this story over in just a couple more chapters~ :) Till the next chapter! <strong>


End file.
